


it’s your sex I can smell - Kagehina

by punysokka (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom Kageyama Tobio, Eventual Smut, Lapdance, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Hinata Shouyou, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/punysokka
Summary: Closer - Nine Inch Nails.Kageyama has always been able to control himself, keep himself calm and contained. But Hinata decides to push Kageyama’s limits and pays the not so awful consequences.Aka Hinata teases Tobio to the point where he breaks, oh yeah, and while erotic music is playing because why not
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 284





	it’s your sex I can smell - Kagehina

One second Kageyama was watching Hinata bounce around the house, dragging stuff into his room. The next, Kageyama was now peering into Hinata’s room, to see what was happening. That brought him to where he is now, being invited to sit on a metal chair by Hinata himself.

“Kageyama! Sit!” Shoyou practically demanded, pointing at the rather uncomfortable looking chair. Hinata was dressed in a grey hoodie, which was very loose and hid most of his features. But, Hinata’s shorts were quite the opposite. They hugged his ass perfectly. Tobio was just dressed as he would normally, jeans and a typical shirt. To be more specific, he was wearing Calvin Klein. Kageyama gave him weird looks, before agreeing to sit down out of curiosity. The seat felt cold to the touch, and it wasn’t the best feeling in the world to sit on it. “I don’t know what the hell you’re planning, but the millisecond I find it to be stupid, I’m leaving,” Tobio blurted out. “Fine. Suit yourself,” Shoyou mumbled back, now waddling over to his Phone, which was connected to his very own speaker. Kageyama had become more intrigued as to what was happening, and decided to lean back and wait. “You don’t get to move or get up, o-kay?” Hinata tells Kageyama, who was now trying to be as still as a rock. Hinata breathed in deeply, before hitting play on his phone. 

The air stilled for a moment, then silence was broken when a steady beat started to play from the speaker. Shoyou looked straight at Kageyama, and without missing a beat, started to take off his beloved grey hoodie slowly. Hinata started to approach Kageyama, still smiling shyly. The sitting, confused male was just staring, not knowing what to do. Kageyama continued to stare expressionlessly, until the hoodie was pulled off completely. Shoyou was wearing a white shirt that pressed tightly against his smaller, fragile body. Tobio found it attractive, really attractive. “Hina-“ Kageyama tried to comment, but was cut off. “uh-uh, don’t talk yet.” Hinata chuckles, pulling on the ends of his shirt. Kageyama only gulped and nodded.

The song continued to play.  
‘You let me violate you.’  
‘You let me desecrate you.’  
Hinata moved closer.  
‘You let me penetrate you.’  
Kageyama stilled, and something inside of him clicked. Hinata had dirty, .. dirty intentions.  
‘You let me complicate you.’  
Hinata was even closer, in front of Kageyama, who was still glued to the chair. ‘Help me. I broke apart my insides.’  
Shoyou started to gaze down lustfully at Kageyama, his hands slowly feeling himself now. His hands at first trailed up his quite revealed stomach ( due to the tight shirt.) Then up to his chest. ‘Help me. I’ve got no soul to sell.’ The speaker continued to project the erotic song. 

Hinata was now squeezing lightly at one of his own nipples, and trembled in front of Kageyama. Tobio’s heart was racing, and he was starting to feel turned on at this point, as if he wasn’t already. ‘Help me. The only thing that works for me.’ In an instant, Hinata was straddling Tobio’s lap, hand still playing with his now pink, erect nipple. Kageyama looked at him wide eyed, accidentally letting out a few whines as Hinata’s free hand was slowly moving up Tobio’s thighs. ‘Help me get away from myself.’ Hinata stopped his hands, and pressed his chest against Tobio’s firmly. He was then wrapping his arms around his seduced lover. Shoyou started to grind. Hard. ‘I want to fuck you like an animal.’ It started with Shoyou’s ass rubbing on Tobio’s hard on, then it was member on member. Hinata moaned, burying his face into the crook of Kageyama’s neck. He wanted Kageyama to hear every single sound. “You can talk now. If you can even say any- ahh..~ any- anything right now,” Hinata panted, and whimpered into his ear. Kageyama squirmed in his seat, and tried to buck his hips forward. “Faster, please,” He asks.

Hinata smirked against Kageyama’s neck, and clicked his tongue. “Not yet, Yama,” Shoyou teased, and his pace remained slow, and on beat with the music. They had missed a lot of the song, not really paying attention to it, although it did set the mood quite well. ‘You can have my isolation.’ Shoyou’s hips were moving harder, and he arched his back slightly at the friction from Kageyama’s jeans. Tobio was moaning, too, but Hinata could tell he was holding back. So with that, Shoyou mumbled, “Fuck it.” And backed off for a moment, stopping his grinding. Kageyama whined and glared at the mischievous ginger. Hinata only smirked, and took off his shirt hastily. He threw it on the ground somewhere, like his hoodie he discarded earlier. Tobio’s breath hitched, and he wanted to let go of everything and just fuck the shit out of Hinata right now.

‘Help me. Tear down my reason.’ Shoyou ran his trembling hands through his puffy hair, staring lustfully right into Kageyama’s eyes. ‘Help me. It’s your sex I can smell.’ Hinata leaned in to finally kiss Tobio, and when their lips meet, Tobio only wraps his arms around Shoyou’s bare body, and forces his tongue into his mouth. Hinata moans, and feels his shorts start to slip off slightly. They continue to make out roughly, Kageyama’s hands trailing up Hinata’s back. Suddenly, the blushing, and sweaty ginger pulled away again.

“Please don’t hold back anymore Tobio. I can handle it,” Hinata pleaded. Kageyama felt more of his control slipping away. “If I do, then I won’t be able to stop myself if you don’t like it,” Kageyama warned. “Tobio. I won’t not like it. Please just fucking ravage me.” Hinata demands again. ‘I wanna feel you from the inside.’ And his speaker did not cease to play. Tobio groaned, hearing the songs lyrics.

He decided to do exactly what Hinata had asked for. Kageyama lifted Hinata off of him, gripping onto the whimpering boy’s hips. Tobio stood up from the chair, then kicked it aside. “Do you think you deserve to be fucked good on your bed?” Tobio was the one in charge now. “After all of that very provoking teasing of yours?” He continued. Hinata shook his head frantically and whined out, “N-No.. I’m sorry!” Kageyama smirked, hands still gripping tightly on Hinata’s hips, he pins Hinata down to the floor. Hinata lets out the dirtiest moan Kageyama’s ever heard. 

The floor is freezing and hard against   
Hinata’s back, but he doesn’t care. “You’re such a little slut. Begging to be fucked. You just want to make me lose control and completely break you, huh?” Kageyama let Hinata go, and was now taking off his jeans and underwear. “That’s what I’m going for- P-Please just-“ Tobio cut him off. “You don’t get to be in charge anymore.” And Hinata felt himself get even harder, if that was even possible. Kageyama stripped Hinata completely with one tug, Slipping Hinata’s shorts and boxers off of his legs. 

The smaller boy was fully naked, blushing and panting heavily. Tobio slipped his own shirt off, then squeezed Hinata’s thighs out of nowhere. Hinata arched his back, moaning. “T-Tobio..-“ He continued to plead. “Finger yourself. You whore,” Kageyama demanded, and Hinata only did what he was told. Shoyou licked his fingers, so that they were drenched, then starting to insert a finger into himself. Hinata squirmed around, trying to get used to it. Kageyama only watched intently. Shoyou soon started to thrust his finger in and out of him slowly, moaning softly. Once he was used to that pace, he inserted another finger and started to scissor them. Shoyou moaned loudly, and arched his back, “Tobio- Fuck..~” Kageyama seemed to love how sensitive Hinata was. It made it easy to please him. Hinata continued to do what he was doing, until Kageyama grabbed his wrist. “Do you think you’re ready?” Tobio asked. It wasn’t much prep, but neither one of them could last any longer. Hinata only nodded.

Kageyama thrusted in with no warning, but Shoyou didn’t protest. He clenched his hole on Kageyama’s throbbing member. “Fuck- Shoyou. You’re still tight,” Tobio had moaned out. “I’m okay, keep going, please,” Hinata told him. Kageyama continued to thrust in and out slowly, still afraid of hurting Shoyou. “I said, I’m okay. So hurry up and fuck me properly,” Shoyou practically demanded. 

That made Kageyama lose all his shit. “On your fucking knees. Now Shoyou.” Tobio glared, pulling out now. Hinata excitedly nodded, doing as he was told. He was holding himself up with his arms as he was on his knees. Shoyou spread his legs a little more as an invitation to keep going. Kageyama gladly took the invitation and thrusted into Hinata again. Shoyou moaned, arching his back. This time, Kageyama didn’t start slow, he was making his way to a fast pace, that had Hinata moaning loudly. 

They had forgotten about everything. The music, which they were certain the song had ended, and the fact that Hinata was practically getting roughly fucked into the floor. “Harder! Please- Anggh..~” Shoyou cried out. Kageyama had one hand gripped on Shoyou’s hip. He slapped Hinata’s ass with his free hand, thrusting in harder. Shoyou did not stop moaning. Neither did Kageyama. Tobio had completely lost all control. After more of this, Kageyama had found his trembling lover’s prostate and was slamming into that spot. Hinata screamed out in pleasure, feeling the knot in his stomach. 

Kageyama was already feeling close, panting heavily. “Close, Shoyou,” He warned. “M-Me too-“ Hinata was overwhelmed by the pleasure. Soon Hinata let out an impossibly louder noise and was cumming. So was Kageyama. Tobio gasped and whimpered as he rode out his high. “Haah.. That was so good. We should do that more often..” Hinata tiredly commented. “You better not pass out on the floor. We still need to clean up, idiot,” Tobio pulled out, chuckling. Shoyou laughed with him. “Ok. Whatever, love you too Tobio,” Hinata giggles. “Love you more,” Kageyama claimed. Shoyou was now laying on his back. “Screw you,” He insulted playfully. “That’s my job. But maybe next time,” Kageyama joked. “Wait really?!” Hinata beamed up

“nope.”  
“aww man..”

**Author's Note:**

> :v


End file.
